


伪装亲子

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある一方通行中心无CP过去捏造木原数多活跃路人视角第一人称超级致郁
Kudos: 4





	伪装亲子

在我第一次见到他的时候，我想起了哈里·哈洛的著名实验中的猴子。瘦小，且神经质，紧紧抱着一条可能与他年龄相差无几的旧毛毯，即使捉他去洗澡也不肯松手，无奈之下我只好把他跟毛毯一起洗了。

应该处于最闹腾的年纪，他却不哭也不闹，安静得像不存在一样。可以想象得出，在他还是个小婴儿的时候，无论如何哭闹都得不到任何回应，于是他就学会了省下力气。我也乐得清净，除了照顾他的饮食起居，不与他接触和交流。没有必要对实验对象做多余的事，况且现在才给予爱抚也为时过晚。

这个研究所是专门收容弃置品的垃圾场，像他这样被父母遗弃的孩子比比皆是。不知出于何种缘由，他得到了特别的优待，有自己的房间，有我这样的实习生一对一地照看。不像大多数孩子那样摞着摞儿被圈养在狭小的空间里，到了吃饭时间像放羊一样被赶去食堂。但是这样的优待令他失去了与同龄人接触的机会，很难说是幸运还是不幸了。

或许他还不懂孤独是什么。

在我眼中只拥有一条旧毛毯的他便是“孤独”这两个字的化身。

木原这个姓氏在学园都市有着特殊的意义，因此木原数多来到研究所时，处于最底层的我也得知了这个消息。比我更加年轻的木原，被大家私下里称为木原君，直接空降高层。虽然某种意义上算是同事，我没有想过会与他产生什么交集。

然而木原数多很快就闯入了我的地盘，拎起了我照看的孩子，硬是从他手中抢走旧毛毯丢在地上。

“把这条脏毯子给我扔掉！”

他对我下了指示，将尖叫着的孩子扛在肩上，一阵风似的走了。

即使穿着研究者的白衣，木原数多也完全不像是个科研人员，更像是个暴走族，行为粗暴，言语粗俗。那孩子本来有个名字，但在研究所没人会用名字叫他，更多的是叫他编号，木原数多似乎不喜欢编号，而是叫他“小兔崽子”。

不得不承认这个叫法还挺形象。白色的毛发，红色的眼睛，确实是一只小兔崽子。

那天晚上我第一次听到被送回房间的他嚎啕大哭，不知是因为我遵照木原数多的指示扔掉了他的旧毛毯，还是因为木原数多打了他。

木原数多总是打他，有时扇耳光，有时用脚踹，还有我没有亲眼所见，只在给他洗澡时发现了淤青。他也变得不再安静，经常躁动不安，甚至会在夜里突然尖叫起来。

我有些担心他会不会就这样被木原数多弄死，在研究所里实验对象本来就是消耗品，即便眼看他被杀掉我也无法阻止。

不过接下来的发展完全出乎我的意料之外。

我发现他在晚饭后背对着我偷偷吃着什么。

“你在吃什么呢？”

“木原君给我的！”他舔着棒棒糖说，“不给你！”宝贝那根棒棒糖的样子，就像是个普通的小朋友。

之后他时常会拿回来些零食，还会有些半新不旧的玩具和图书，当然是木原君给的。没有实验的时候不再抱着旧毛毯发呆，有时还会跟我说说话，他学会了很多脏话，当然也是木原君教的。

木原数多依然会打他，并没有下手轻一点，但他已经不再抗拒走出自己的房间去做实验。

终于有一天，木原数多让他骑在自己脖子上，在研究所里奔跑，一路上留下他稚嫩的笑声。

“小兔崽子！你tm真行！”

针对他的能力开发成功了。

非常有价值且强大的能力。

对于他对于我这都是可喜可贺的事。他的待遇迅速提升，并得到了一方通行这个能力名；本来只做些保育员式的杂事的我也跟着鸡犬升天成为研究小组的一员。

我能加入小组完全是因为有照看他的经验，但实际上他更粘木原数多，成天像幼猫一样围着他脚边转，即使被踢开又会再次粘上去。别人的话他都不听，甚至会故意用能力使坏，只有木原数多能让他驯服。木原数多在心情好的时候会带他出去吃些垃圾食品，让他兴高采烈好几天。

木原数多依然会打他，而他刻意忍耐不使用能力，仿佛特地在享受挨打。

“木原君跟一方通行好像父子一样啊。”

有组员在实验间歇打趣说。

“哈？谁会做那个小兔崽子的爸爸？我可是有亲儿子的啊！”木原数多轻佻地说出爆炸发言。

“诶？木原君这么年轻已经做爸爸了？！”

其他组员也围了上来。

“破例给你们看看照片吧。”

只有在为一方通行换下因实验而血污的衣服的我，看到了他当时的表情。

跟木原数多从他手中抢走那条旧毛毯时一样的表情。

不久之后由于卓越的开发实绩木原数多调离了研究所，与我们不同，这里只是他的一个跳板。虽然核心成员离开，一方通行的能力开发和强化依然按照木原数多留下的计划继续进行。一方通行的能力越来越强，在实验中发挥出过大威力的情况越来越多。屡次发生误伤工作人员的事故之后，包括我在内所有人都不再与他直接接触，但仍然无法避免因他巨大的破坏力造成的间接伤亡。最终上层决定放弃这个烫手的热山芋将他移交到其他研究所。

从他五岁时开始照看他的我为他送行。

九岁的他两手空空，除了身上穿着的衣服，没有一件行李。

“我房间里的东西全部丢掉。”

我知道他指的是床底下的纸箱里那些木原数多给他的小玩意。

那一刻我非常后悔，当年没有把他的旧毛毯偷藏起来，至少可以让他带走一件属于他的东西。

=END=

听说木原君有儿子我万分震惊。


End file.
